Alternate worlds
by purepriestess345
Summary: What? Kagome's in an alternate world! how did she get in this mess? and can she get back home? find out! NOT GOOD AT SUMMAIRES! IT'S BETTER INSIDE.


**This is a really feeble attempt at a story because I originally wrote this as a school assignment and I thought 'hey, I did a good job, I think I should post this.' I don't own Inuyasha and crew or the songs I use but I ****do**** own Malikai and Carmen and Jak.**

* * *

I lost my parents at an early age, when I was 5 they got into a car accident. They died instantly. As expected, people were mourning and crying, but not me... I just sat there and tried to cheer up my little brother Souta. He was 2 at the time. The funeral was planned by my grandmother keade; we were taken into her custody not long after. We've lived a pretty good life, striving when we need to, but I always figured that there was something missing, something that I needed to do.

By the time I entered high school, the feeling that something was missing was getting bigger by the day. I found some foundation the day before graduation. I was at a club with a couple of friends when I blacked out. Heh... This is my story, starting on this night before graduation…

The club was booming, the music making the club shake. Bodies crowded the floor that stretched into an area where tables were located, at one of these tables sat me and my friends, Carmen, Sango, and Ayame. We were all dressed for the occasion. Ayame was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees, with her hair up in two buns held together by chop sticks 2 inch heels supported her feet. Sango was wearing Capri's with footless tights and flats. Her top was a complex design. It had a butterfly on the front and twisting into loose spirals flowing down her back. Me, I was sportier. I was wearing a black halter top that said "Worship me, I'm an angel" with a light blue miniskirt and Von Dutch Howard Two Tone sneakers that were green and black. After a few drinks we were all ready to dance. As we made our way to the dance floor a sight caught my eye. A man… He was dancing but staring straight at me, his purple eyes locking with my ice blue ones. I made my way over to him, never breaking eye contact.

I stopped in front of him and instantly got into the beat of the music. We danced together through three songs. I've never had such fun but, a girl needs to drink sometime. I started to walk away towards the bar when I felt arms encircle my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was gruff; I knew he could have any girl in this room, just by saying "Hi" to her. I turned to look in his face but the dim lights shadowed his face so I couldn't make out specific features. One feature stood out though. Golden eyes that were cold as if they could look right through you.

"I'm going to get a drink" without saying a word, he led me over to the bar. I ordered my drink and not thinking, went to use the washroom. When I got back, I took a sip, the room started spinning, and all I remember is falling back into a pair of strong arms.

* * *

"Arg men get back to work!" my eyes shifted and my eye lids opened very slowly to the blinding sun. I sat up with little ease, my eyes exploring where I was now sitting. A bunch of men were crowding around me.

"Jak she's awake!" one man called. He was short, and old. I looked around, there were about 15 men standing in front of me.

I looked away, looking at where I was. It was this ship that was maybe, Victorian style. Right away I could tell that this was a pirate ship. I now sat on this huge old fashioned ship surrounded by 30-50 teenage to middle aged men, with eyes all saying the same thing.

'_Great Kagome__, your stuck on some ship with a bunch of pervs'_ I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't even remember how I got on here in the first place. All I remember was dancing in a club after accepting a drink from that man I was dancing with last night…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was drugged as anger and embarrassment overcame me. I looked for some means of escape, anything really. The ship looked like it was built in the late 17th hundreds, with enormous white sails sewed up with some clothing. The deck was amazingly spotless even after the crew was dancing and running about it. I looked over to the captain's quarters, its doors made of red mahogany wood. If I run in there really fast, would the captain be there? To tell the truth, I couldn't tell which pirate _was_ the captain, they all look alike, dirty and smelly…

It seemed to happen all at once, the ship was dead silent as it stopped moving, the men looking out to the Atlantic Sea, as me, myself and I looked around to escape, thankful for the distraction. I ran to what I mistook for the storage room hoping no one would chase after me, but stopped as I saw what the crew was gawking at.

There, sitting – quite comfortably – on a rock were three girls, no older than me I'm guessing. They were about 30 yards away from the ship staring, but mostly at me.

The first girl in the middle of them wore a suit of red. She was wearing a chiffon shirt, the sleeves stopping at her elbow, and then expanding out into long loose sleeves that ended at her hips. Her skirt was red, stopped at mid thigh and with 1 inch heels that stopped at her knees, her red socks coming up to meet the hem of her skirt. Her hair was red, in pig tails and stopped at her waist.

The second to the right wore almost the exact same thing but here color was green, but her hair was put into a tight ponytail that ended at her elbows.

The last one, the one on the left was the one that surprised me the most though. She looked just like **me**. She had jet black hair that traveled down to her butt, and her attire was completely different from the other two. She was wearing something that I would wear everyday. She was wearing a designer black halter top, the bottom of it stopped at her knees making it look like a dress, with Capri's that were blue with black converse sneakers.

The second I made eye contact with the last one, they took a breath and started singing. The sound was absolutely horrible! It was like 1000 car tires screeching to a stop, but the men were mesmerized. One man, he had his hair put into a rat tail, was leaning over the railing to far and would have fell off if the captain's quarters doors hadn't opened. Out stepped the most hauntingly beautiful thing I have ever seen. What stepped out was a man. He had long black hair, pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and flowed freely down to his lower back.

I looked at his face. All boyish features – if any – were no where to be seen.

He had a broad chin, semi high cheekbones a strong jaw and flawless skin stood out on him like wearing white in a crowd of black. In short, he made every single man on this ship look like a toddler.

His clothing was simple (for a pirate). Steel toed boots making the floor of the ship rock as he walked. 725 signature jeans adorned his legs, while sporting a black wife beater under a denim vest tore at the sleeves on his chest. Suddenly self-conscious, I looked at my clothes. Sneakers, a light blue mini skirt, a halter top that says

"Worship me, I'm an angel" written across the front and my hair, still wet from the ocean stopping at my waist.

This beautiful creature somehow walked across the deck pulled the man up onto the deck, pulled out his rifle, and shot into the air with amazing speed. The girls stopped screeching and the men were free. The ship set sail again and as soon as we were out of earshot from the girls, the creature started barking orders. This creature... whatever he was, was the captain, the man who took me onto this horrid ship.

Without a sound, I crept up behind him, ready for the moment he turned around. I didn't have to wait long, he turned around, I lifted my hand... a growling sound stopped me though. Ice blue clashed with amber as I was thrown up against a wall, his hand on my throat.

"I don't think you want to do that" a low growl emitted from his throat. I struggled for breath putting my hands on his, trying to tear it off. Finally he let me go and I let air into my lungs. He grabbed my arm so tight that I thought it was going to fall off. He dragged me to his quarters and after slamming the door shut, let me go.

"Itai" I whimpered. He glared at me then pointed to the bed.

"Sit" too afraid, I reluctantly sat down on the bed when it came to me. I jolted up off the bed, walked up to him and SLAP.

"You're that man from the club. You drugged me!" I was yelling now, furious that someone I just met took me away to this...this _Pirate ship!_

"Shut up and sit down!" was his reply. It sounded so deadly that I obeyed without a word. He paced the floor for a few minutes, and then turned to me.

"Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head.

"Well, you're not on Earth anymore" I started to say something but he held up his hand.

"You're in an alternate universe. Those Sirens you just saw were two of your friends on Earth. Everything is backwards here."

I sat there, stunned. An alternate world? That can't be true. I shook my head, stood up, and tried to leave. With amazing speed, the stranger stopped me.

"You can't leave this ship; this is your home now. You belong here, you always have, Kagome."

* * *

**OHHHHHH how did he know her name???? Creepy!! LOL since this is the first chapter, I can't tell my reviewers when I'll update since I'm using the school computers to write and the school years almost over, but I'll desperately try after I get some reviews. **

**Carmen: Yeah!**

**Kagome: Why do I have to be trapped?!?! **

**Me: Because I said so!!**


End file.
